The Otis Engagement
by M. Elizabeth Ravensblood
Summary: Immediately after Otis, Samantha feels uneasy about the upcoming trial and sets off for Otis where she discovers Sheriff Ed is Jack. Skewed Romance
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place immediately after "Otis, CA." Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 1

Samantha walked away from the prison feeling troubled. Since the capture of Donald Lucas, there hadn't been anymore classic 'Jack' murders with the exception of the Otis affair which Lucas had contrived through a computer. Initially she had been relieved by the capture of Lucas, but now nagging doubts and questions started to arise in her mind. The issue of Lucas calling her Sam rather than Samantha was a big sticking point, it really felt odd. And if Sam was entirely honest with herself, the baby kidnapping wasn't Jack at all, it was ridiculously out of character.

While they had found a computer in Donald's place, somehow it didn't seem within keeping of the many computers she had envisioned Jack would have. Lucas was highly intelligent, but somehow he seemed lacking to Samantha. When she mentioned her concerns to Bailey, he quickly reminded her how ordinary most serial killers appeared and that Sam was imagining things. She tried once to discuss her doubts with Angel, but her roommate seemed almost accusatory as if Sam wanted Jack to still be out there. Sam didn't want Jack to still be out there, not really, exactly. Late at night, secretly, she reflected with dissatisfaction on Lucas. Jack had always seemed to be so intelligent and intense, Samantha had built up an idea of him in her head and Lucas didn't fit.

There were lots of things about Lucas that didn't seem to fit. There were only a few roses found at his place and they had the thorns cut off. During the search of Donald's home, they found canned beans and metamucil, but not a single cheeto. Jack's packages had often contained a few cheetos and many times forensics found a trace amount of the orange residue on his roses that was invisible to the naked eye. She found it strange that Lucas hadn't asked for a cigarette or been seen smoking since his arrest. When Jack had kidnapped her from the photo lab, she could smell a faint lingering odor of tobacco and during an interrogation Sharon Lesher had boasted Jack demanded the best of everything and that even his tobacco was custom blended.

There were too many incongruities, something was wrong. Samantha had imagined Jack as being energetic, masterful, and witty. Lucas was none of those things, rather he was meek and lethargic. We're missing something, she thought. Just what was missing, Sam wasn't certain. But after this many years of playing the game, she was positive the game wasn't entirely over. No, there was definitely a missing piece and she would figure it out, Samantha decided.

When she arrived back at the VCTF, Sam went to Bailey's office. "Bailey, do you have a moment?"

"Of course Sam, come in," Bailey said with a smile. "I was just working on a report for Paul Sterling about the Donald Lucas disciple killings. He thinks he can add those charges to the indictment."

"Bail," Sam began as she sat down. "I think something's missing from the Lucas case. I can't put my finger on it exactly, but it isn't like Jack not to have some sort of twist. I feel like the game isn't over."

"I'd say the murders in Otis were a twist, wouldn't you? And Lucas took a lot of pleasure in telling you about your father."

"For the last seven years, I've played Jack's games. There's still a piece missing."

"Sam, Lucas has put you through hell and I know you're anxious about the trial. But you have to start letting go and get on with your life."

Looking at Bailey, Sam knew she was getting nowhere. As much as she respected her mentor, he could be very stubborn at times. Bailey meant well and had her best interests at heart; however she had to follow her instincts. Sam knew she could never move on with her life until the game was truly over. And unless she played, the game would never end. After a moment of reflection, a plan came to Samantha.

"You're probably right Bailey," she told him finally. "I think I've just been working too hard for too long."

"Why don't you take a few days off?" he suggested.

"I don't know," Sam feigned reluctance.

"It would be good for you Sam and for the first time in ages you won't have to take any agents with you. You have a lot of vacation time built up, why not use it?"

"All right," she agreed. "Do you think you could manage without me until the week before the trial? If I do this, I'd like to do it right and really get away from it all."

"Sam that's six weeks-" Bailey trailed off. It wouldn't be easy to manage that long, but God knew Sam deserved it. "Of course. Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"I have some ideas," Sam replied noncommittally as she walked out of his office.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Sam was on a plane bound for LA where she would get a tiny commuter flight to Otis. They had left Otis in a hurry due to George's distress over drowning Dwight Parnell and due to Bailey and John's ire with Sheriff Boast. While Sam had understood the reasons their rapid departure from Otis, she couldn't help but feel maybe they had missed a piece of the puzzle. After securing time off from Bailey, she thought about the best way to pursue the matter and decided to revisit the entire Jack of all Trades case starting with Otis and working back to the beginning. If there truly was another part of the game to play, Samantha wanted to know about it and deal with it before Donald Lucas' trial.

There was barely a chance to grab her luggage between planes. It would have been nice to have a few seconds to catch her breath, but it was the small commuter flight was the only chance she had to get to Otis for the next three days. It would have been easier with the VCTF plane, but Bailey would have never agreed. As far as he was concerned, the Lucas trial was the only thing that remained in the Jack case. And Bailey had told her he would strangle Ed Boast if he ever had to spend more than five minutes in his company ever again.

Poor Ed, Samantha thought with a giggle as the commuter flight took off. He was so sweet and innocent. For all that he had annoyed Bailey and John, she found him oddly endearing. Hopefully Ed would be willing to help her investigate around Otis a little further, behind his glasses, there was a spark of intelligence in his dark eyes and she wondered if he could be of assistance. Actually, there had been a couple times when his accent seemed to waver and his speech seemed quite articulate. But perhaps she was imagining it, Samantha dismissed thoughts of Sheriff Edwin Boast, leaned against the headrest and drifted off to sleep.

Samantha roused as the pilot announced they were about to land. After landing, she took the town's one and only taxi to it's one and only motel. After checking in, Sam walked down the street towards the Sheriff's station. As she passed the diner, a small wave of disgust passed through her. Although she didn't want to lead him on, maybe Ed would allow her to cook him dinner at his place. It would be that or vending machine cuisine, because there was no way she would eat at the diner, Sam decided as she arrived at the station. She opened the door and walked in. Deputy Daniel Fuller stood behind the counter, but Ed was nowhere to be seen.

"Deputy Fuller, I don't know if you remember me, I was here a few days ago with the FBI, I'm-"

"Dr. Waters," he greeted her. "Course I remember you ma'am. What brings you back to these parts?"

"I'm here to do a little follow up on the Donald Lucas case. Is Sheriff Boast around?"

Fuller shifted uncomfortably for a moment, appearing to thoroughly mull the matter over in his mind. "He's off for the next few days; but he said to let him know if any of you folk came back. I can drive out to his place and let him know you're looking for him."

"Can't you just call him?" Samantha asked slightly irritated.

"Well ma'am I would but I don't have his number," the Deputy replied helplessly. Damn he was getting fed up with this town. He came to work here to be near his sister in the next town, but all of Otis seemed to be off it's nut and Ed he decided was no exception.

Seeing Fuller's struggle, Samantha pushed, "In that case Deputy, why don't I ride along with you and you can leave me at Ed's. I'm certain I will be perfectly safe at the Sheriff's house. Don't you?"

Unable to argue with her logic and uncertain how to proceed, he acquiesced meekly and lead her out the patrol car. Ed was an enigma to him. The man lived on a diet of cheetos, gum, candy, and coffee. Although he was unfailingly polite, there seemed to be a contempt and hautiness behind the manners. As if that weren't odd enough, Sheriff Boast would disappear for days and weeks at a time with no explanation and the city council told him to forget about it or seek another position when Fuller told them of the Sheriff's absences. He pushed his concerns from his mind, this lady was from the FBI and was a shrink of some sort so he hardly had to worry about her. Ed might be odd, but he would never harm anyone, worst thing that he would do is take Dr. Waters bowling.

Sam remained quiet as they drove outside the Otis city limits. Deputy Fuller may have been able to help her, but Ed seemed to be her best bet. Trees sped by as the patrol car turned from one winding road to another, finally he turned down a long drive that was shadowed by trees. A dilapidated Victorian house with arched gothic windows sat sleepily amid the trees. Not quite where she'd envisioned Ed living, but then Sam hadn't given the matter much thought. His patrol car sat beside the house, indicating he was home.

"Shall we go in ma'am?" he asked her as he stopped the car.

"There's no need, Deputy," Samantha dismissed his offer politely and got out. "I can manage on my own. Sheriff Boast is here and I'm sure he can give me a ride into town later."

"All right," he shrugged and started his car up.

As the car turned around and headed back to the road, Sam walked towards the front door. There were four gleaming locks on it. Bit excessive, she thought, but in light of the recent murders in Otis, she could hardly fault the small town sheriff. Standing on the doormat, she pressed to doorbell. She was slightly surprised when she heard a male voice cursing loudly and telling her to wait a minute. A tiny smile curved her lips at the thought of Ed Boast cursing. As she heard the locks being opened, she expected to see Ed's plump middle encased in a flannel shirt.

The door swung open and Samantha was stunned. Ed stood before her wearing nothing but a pair of black button fly jeans with the top two buttons open. His chest and stomach were taut and lean, a leather cord with a tiny copper rose hung around his neck. Ed's glasses were absent and a lit cigarette dangled from his lips. Smoke curled around his perfectly sculpted torso and Sam took a step back in shock. Perfect body, cigarette, rose! Suddenly she realized who she was really looking at!

"Samantha" he purred sensually and smiled as recognition flashed across her face.

"Jack!" Sam exclaimed and collapsed as her mind spun and the world turned dark.


	3. 3

Author's Note: Samantha's speech is intended to be slurred, didn't want people to think they were typos. Reminder, reviews are always appreciated and can sometimes inspire :)

Chapter 3

Jack caught Samantha as she collapsed. Quickly he tossed his cigarette to the ground and swept her into his arms. He carried he into the house made his way back to his bedroom. Laying her gently on the bed, he allowed himself a second to bask in her presence and then moved quickly to grab a bottle and syringe. After measuring a small amount and flicking the air bubbles out, he pushed her sleeve up and injected her arm. Just enough to make her cooperative, if he had to add more to render her unconscious he would later. Jack didn't like having to drug her, but he hadn't planned on Samantha coming here. This was a real surprise, a nice one, but very much unexpected.

His hideaway in Otis wasn't exactly geared for guests, so Jack would have to move Samantha to another location. He could, he decided with a smile, take her to the permanent house he'd built for her. Getting there wouldn't be much of a problem, but covering their tracks would be. First things first though, he had to find out if any of Sam's annoying friends were lurking nearby and why exactly she had come here. Samantha roused slightly and made a soft noise. Jack climbed onto the bed beside her to see if he could get her to talk. This should be interesting, the size of GHB injection he'd given her would be the rough equivalent of half a dozen drinks, especially when he'd never seen her consume more than three.

"Samantha?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are your friends?"

"Don't like 'em" she whined slightly in a petulant little girl voice.

Jack struggled to keep from laughing and agreed, "I don't like your friends either. But I need to know where they are."

Samantha struggled to raise her head up and turned slightly towards Jack. She nodded confidingly, "They's in 'Lanta. I tries to tell them Lucas not Jack."

"I see. So why did you come here Samantha?" Jack prompted.

"I gotted six weeks off so I can play the game. Don't tell Bailey though, cuz I fibbed to him," Sam slurred sounding worried.

"You secret is safe with me," he reassured her gently and he mulled over what Samantha told him.

Without warning, Samantha reached out and started touching Jack's bare chest and stomach, "You much betterer Jack than Lucas."

Jack smiled indulgently, reveling in Samantha's nearness. His smile faded as she moved closer and her hands started to move lower.

"I thoughted you were kinda cute before, but like this, nummy-lish!"

Carefully extricating himself, Jack said, "It's nice to hear that my dearest Samantha, but I think it's time you sleep for a while.

As he stood up, Samantha pouted, "I's not sleepy. Wazza matter Jack? Don't you want me?"

"Very much, but not like this," he replied as turned his back to her and filled the syringe again.

As he turned back to inject her, he decided it was a good idea to sedate her. In those few moments Samantha had unbuttoned her blouse and hiked her skirt up. With great control, Jack injected Samantha with enough to sedate her. He was greatly relieved when she finally passed out again. Quickly, he tugged her skirt back down and rebuttoned her blouse. Once Samantha was covered again he allowed himself to take one of her hands in his and to kiss her palm. Jack had never forced himself on a woman and he wasn't about to start. He'd waited patiently for his Samantha this long, he could be patient a while longer.


	4. 4

Chapter 4

Dressing quickly in his uniform, he settled for putting his bulky jacket on and left the false middle off, it would work for the few minutes he would be in town. Jack packed a bag and carried it out to his patrol car. Then he scooped up his unconscious Samantha and lovingly set her in the passenger's seat and set her purse at her feet. After securing a seatbelt tightly around her, he disappeared back into the house to get a blanket and wrapped it around her. Jack slid into the driver's seat and drove up the long driveway. He drove rapidly through the countryside, watching the road intently, except for a couple quick peeks at his precious cargo.

Jack pulled into the motel parking lot and opened Samantha's purse, quickly he fished around for her motel key. He helped himself to one of her Altoids, he was craving nicotine and couldn't risk fresh smoke on his clothing and had left his gum at home. His oral fixation attended to, Jack took the motel key and headed for Samantha's room. A quick check of the room and he was gratified to discover her luggage was still packed. After taking her bags to the car, Jack to the key to the office. The clerk unquestioningly accepted the Sheriff's explanation that the lady had taken sick and he was taking her to the hospital.

Returning to the car, Jack headed to the station. Sliding into his 'Ed persona' Jack told Deputy Fuller, "That nice Doctor lady is sick, so I'm taking her to the hospital."

"What's wrong? She was fine when I saw her."

"It was the darndest thing, Dan. One minute she was smiling and then she started to re-enact the Exorcist movie. Took me near an hour to clean up the mess."

"Shouldn't you just take her to Doc Miller?" Daniel Fuller asked, turning slightly queasy at Ed's vivid description.

"Thought about it, but she told me she had friends in LA. So I figured better to drive the hour and a half and let her be their problem."

Deputy Fuller nodded in agreement. Jack told him he'd see him later and headed out the door. Jack got into the car and drove out of Otis with a smile. Things were shaping up nicely. Driving in the opposite direction of LA, Jack crossed the border into Oregon. He pulled into an industrial complex on the edge of the town of Lost River beside a small airstrip. Jack got out of the car and walked to the large door of a warehouse and punched a code into the electronic lock. After pulling the door open, he pulled his patrol car inside, got out, turned on the lights and closed the door. Carefully he transferred Samantha and their luggage to a small blue pickup with Oregon plates.

After checking Samantha's pulse and listening to make certain her breathing remained even, Jack took her hand and pulled off Tom's rings. He tossed them into a trash can that sat beside a desk with a computer. Deciding against checking his e-mail, Jack walked to a small set of steel lockers and began to strip off his Sheriff's uniform. He put on a pair of black jeans similar to the ones he'd been wearing earlier, then he pulled on a tight black tee and Doc Martens. Then he opened another locker that was filled with cigarette cartons and grabbed two for the next part of the journey. Finally he opened one more locker and retrieved a bag of cheetos, a bottle of Jack Daniels, a couple bottles of Perrier, and a large box of Godiva chocolates.

Tossing the food items into the truck, Jack opened the door to the warehouse and drove out. After securing the warehouse tightly again, he drove across the road to the tiny airport. An old man waved at him from the tarmac as Jack brought his truck into an open hanger. After looking around to make certain he wasn't being watched, Jack walked up to a Cessna 402 and opened the door. After bringing the steps down, he glanced around again and retrieved Samantha from the truck, he sat her carefully inside. Then, he brought their bags and stowed them.

Jack checked the exterior of the plane carefully before shutting the door. He walked to the office of the tiny airport and filed a false flight plan with them, so they wouldn't be suspicious. Then he returned to the plane and slowly taxied out of the hanger. Jack radioed the control tower and was cleared for takeoff, he and Samantha were off. As the plane lifted into the clouds, Jack was glad he'd gotten his pilot's license a few months back so there would be no pesky questions or ways of tracking them. Samantha made a little moan in her sleep from the passenger seat where she was carefully strapped in.

"Don't fret a bit darling, Jack will have us home soon," he said soothingly and lit a cigarette as they flew.


	5. 5

Author's Note: Just got a live journal where I posted some coming attractions. It's currently listed as my homepage on my author info. The live journal is interim until I launch a website, hopefully in the next few weeks. Reviews are always appreciated.

Chapter 5

Samantha tossed and turned as she dreamed. Her dreams were bizarre whirls of Otis and Ed. As if seeing a flashback, she saw cheetos on the water cooler and Sheriff Ed's stomach seemed to increase and decrease mysteriously as he danced around Sam and Bailey and John. Then she saw Ed with a toned body, nearly naked, pants barely clinging to his hips as he handed her a steaming coffee mug with a heart on the side that read in swirling letters 'love my roses.' One minute Sheriff Boast was smoking a cigarette looking cruel and calling John a clown, then she saw Ed as Jack opening a pack of nicotine gum and chewing rapidly a goofy smile on his face. The images overlapped in a bizarre montage.

Samantha moaned as her dream became more intense and took an erotic bent. She was sitting in a bathtub full of roses, Jack/Ed was tipping a champagne glass into her mouth, Laughing and happy, she tossed several handfuls of petals into the air. Suddenly Samantha was in bed, between two sinewy male bodies. They were the same man, one smiling cruelly, the other smiling sweetly over a pair of glasses. The three of them were naked, both men moving on either side of her, lust was washing over Samantha. The attentions of both Jacks/Eds had her close to orgasm.

"What is the meaning of this?" Donald Lucas walked into the room and demanded holding up a bag of cheetos. He was wearing a tux and a frilly pink apron.

"Shall I kill him my Samantha?" both men in the bed asked her at the same time and glared at the interloper.

"Sam," Lucas scolded primly. "You're going to spoil your appetite."

"You're not Jack!" Samantha screamed at the intruder in frustration and she sat up in the bed.

"That's right," a masculine voice agreed behind her.

Samantha turned and saw there was only one man in bed now, the other had vanished into thin air. The cruelly sexy Jack kissed her neck and threw the folded glasses at Lucas. Lucas staggered backwards bleeding profusely from his chest, the eyeglasses impaled in his heart. Samantha ignored him and turned in Jack's arms. This was Jack, this felt right she thought and pressed her lips to his. One hand with an Omega ring shining from it came up and cupped her breast. Her breathing became shallow and she writhed under his touch.

"Samantha?" a disembodied voice intruded.

"Time to wake up my Samantha-"

Startled, Sam woke up and looked around her. For a moment things were blurry, then they became clearer. She was lying in the middle of a huge red silk covered bed in an enormous and opulent room. Standing beside the bed looking concerned and holding her hand was Sheriff Ed. No! Not Ed! It's Jack! Samantha remembered.

"Jack!" she cried out.

"Samantha," he smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. Gently he took her hand and kissed it. "Would you like some water? I'll serve your breakfast in a little bit."

"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed and jerked her hand away. For a moment she felt almost guilty as a look of hurt crossed his face and was quickly masked under a mocking smile.

"Funny, you didn't seem to feel that way yesterday. Practically had to pry you off me."

A hot blush stole across her face and she cringed inwardly as she remembered trying to undress and asking if he wanted her. Ignoring her embarrassment, she demanded, "Where are we?"

"We're home my Samantha."

"You're not going to keep me locked in this room!"

"Darling, this is your home, you may explore to your heart's content." Then sensing her looking around he continued, "I'm afraid the phone lines aren't functional without entering a code, but let me know if you need to make any calls. Until Dr. Trades gives you a clean bill of health you will have to stay in the house."

Samantha screamed in frustration at him, but Jack merely smiled and told her, "Perhaps later this afternoon we can have tea in the rose garden if you're up to it. I'm going to see about your breakfast."

Samantha stood up and walked to the window to look out, she saw grass, trees, flowers, and ponds, but the highway wasn't in sight.

With amusement Jack walked to the door and gestured at another door in the room, "The closets and the master bath are through there. Please don't wander out darling, our house is in the middle of more than a thousand acres, you could get lost."

"Hell," Samantha muttered under her breath as she turned around. Jack seemed thoroughly sincere and that sounded just like the sort of thing he would think of.

"And Samantha," Jack said as he closed the door. "When you attempted to undress, I refastened your blouse. I would never harm you, the only part of you I exposed was your lovely feet when I removed your shoes and tucked you in."

"Thanks," she called out, trying to sound sarcastic, but somehow it rang hollow. Life was a hell of lot easier when Lucas was Jack and Ed was a paunchy Sheriff. Ed as the real Jack with a perfect body was damn disconcerting.


	6. 6

Author's Note: Thank you SilverWolf47 for your great review. Reviews are appreciated and inspire me to write.

Chapter 6

She opened the door Jack said the closets and bathroom were through. There was a large dressing room with a burgundy velvet chaise with elegant curved legs and a tri-fold mirror with ornate gold trim. There was an elegant vanity with a seat between what were presumably the closet doors. Sam opened a door and walked in, she quickly realized from the scent and the dark colors that it was Jack's closet. Closet was a bit of an understatement, the room was larger than her bedroom at home lined on either side with clothing rods, the far wall was lined with shelves of shoes and drawers. Samantha ducked out and headed into the other closet.

The second closet was almost an exact mirror of the first except that instead of dark masculine garments it was lined with clothing in her size, tags still attached. Samantha started searching for something to put on, she'd hoped to find her suitcase packed away and that she could wear something of her own, but the case was nowhere to be found. She tried to ignore a small feminine thrill that went through her as she read the tags: Gucci, Dior, Prada, Givenchy, and there were quite a few items that had tags with elegant calligraphy in foreign languages that indicated they were custom couture. She settled for grabbing a pair of hunter green suede jeans and matching silk blouse. Taking them, she went into the last door and found the bathroom.

The bath was breathtaking to say the least, black marble floors and rich burgundy fixtures with shining gold taps that were obviously real gold. There was an enormous jacuzzi tub with a surrounding platform that had roses in a crystal vase adorning it. There was a huge double vanity sink with black marble surrounding the garnet sinks, the cabinets supporting the sinks were an elegant shabby chic cream that Sam opened to explore. They were filled with her favorite toiletries and some brands that were so costly she'd never seen them except in magazines. There was a glass enclosed shower that was enormous and a door that lead discretely to the commode.

Candles were placed throughout the room on the sink and around the tub as if waiting for seduction. Samantha started to undress and paused as she saw two luxuriant white robes hanging side by side. She ran her hand over the larger one, it was slightly damp and she could smell the exotic scent of sandalwood and masculinity. As she got into the shower, Samantha forced herself to try to start thinking of ways to escape. Ed, or rather Jack had one hell of a seduction scenario set up and though she hadn't seen it in it's entirety yet, she had a feeling like every plan and campaign Jack executed it would be brilliant.

When she got out and dried off, Samantha felt irritated when she saw her dirty clothes were missing, the steam of the shower would have maintained her modesty, but she still felt annoyed as she pulled on the fresh clothing. She walked out into the bedroom, where the bed was freshly made up with a rose and two Godiva chocolate hearts sitting on the pillow her head had laid on. Just then the door opened and Jack came in bearing a silver tray which he sat down on a table that had appeared during her shower along with two chairs. With a sigh, Samantha sat down, she looked at the food in front of her and then looked up at him.

"I'm not going to poison you Samantha if that's what you're worried about, he said gently and sat down across from her.

"Yeah right, because you've never drugged me or poisoned me before," Sam snapped.

"Only out of necessity, you seemed determined to avoid your lessons Samantha."

"I'll eat it if you try it first," she announced defiantly.

Jack shrugged and smiled as he reached across the table and picked up the silver fork, started to take a piece of egg from the edge. Sam shook her head and pointed to another spot and he took from where he was bid and brought it to his mouth. Intently she watched as he ate it. After accepting the fork back, she pointed to the orange juice in a stemmed crystal goblet. Jack held it in his hand and dipped a finger in and licked it clean as Sam observed him. The gesture was very seductive and Samantha found herself momentarily imagining his tongue on her body.

Forcing the thought away, she demanded, "Take a nice big sip."

Jack brought the glass to his lips and obliged. Then he twisted the stem so as he passed it back to her, the side where his mouth touched was facing her. Jack laughed as she scowled and turned it around to drink from the other side. The coffee didn't worry her as much because there where two cups and he poured from the pot for both of them. Aware of his eyes on her, she began to eat.

"Sure it's all right, I could lick the toast for you if you like," he mocked.

"I'll trust you on that one." she replied.

Jack stood up and disappeared into the closet area for a moment. Sam wondered what he was up to. A wicked impulse struck her and while he was gone from the room she took a sip of the orange juice from the side his lips touched. He entered the room carrying a crystal ashtray, cigarettes and a lighter in one hand and a pair of dark brown leather shoes and a pair of green trouser socks. Without saying a word, he sat of the floor at Sam's feet and after lighting up, he began to put the socks and shoes on her feet. He looked up at her and gave her a warning look as the idea of kicking him crossed her mind. God was a a mind reader? Sam wondered. Jack stood up and placed the ashtray on the table and studied her as she continued eating.

Sam drained the orange juice and Jack smiled at her and spoke, "You know my Samantha, if you wanted to taste my lips on yours, you had only to ask."

Looking at the juice glass she realized she'd never turned it back around. Damn! This was not going to help things. Jack looked very pleased and very smug. As if that weren't bad enough, if he noticed a detail as small as a single lip print on a glass instead of two, escape was going to be nearly impossible. And worse she thought as he extinguished one cigarette and brought another to his sinfully delicious mouth, escape was less appealing by the moment. What the hell was wrong with her! Time to remember her FBI training and work on an escape.

"What do you want from me Jack?" she asked.

"Samantha, all I ask is an open mind and for you to accept my hospitality."

"Kidnapping me is hardly hospitable."

"My dear Samantha, if you'll recall you showed up on my doorstep and fell into my arms. Besides I merely captured you to set you free, just as you did for me so long ago."

"Who are you Jack?"

"Interesting question. We'll explore it later after I show you around our home," Jack informed her.


End file.
